Sebastian's Helluva Neko
by HeysU
Summary: Ciel finally dies, but Sebastion decides he's not done with the poor boy quite yet. Sebastion's name is actually Lucifer Vendetta lll, and he's the great-grandson of Satan. He decides to make Ciel his pet, and what other way to tease the Earl than changing him into a half-cat? The animal that Lucifer loves and Ciel hates with a passion. Adventures unfold. Does Ciel survive in Hell?
1. Chapter 1

Ciel had been patiently waiting for his death. His revenge had finally been received. He was relieved and felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"No. Carve the pain of living into my soul."

Ciel's last request startled his former butler. Then Sebastian smiled softly. It wasn't all that suprising. This was the young Earl Phantomhive after all. Ciel hadn't really lived, in his eyes. He had been a broken shell that sometimes had the false feeling of humanity. Sebastian realized that his young master intrigued him. He had grown quite attached to the boy. Was there a way to keep him, without instantly angering him, abiding Satan's rules, and getting out of the human's world?

Sebastian was growing quite tired of the pesky humans and their silly ideas. They were truly pitiful. That's when he realized there WAS a way. He continued to smile down at the Earl as he slowly walked toward him. "Of course, Bocchan."

When he reached the sitting boy, he removed the eyepatch. The beautiful contract glowed as Sebastian used his teeth to remove his glove. It was time to alter the contract now that there would be a new master.

Sebastian used his hands to dance across the eye, causing no immediate pain. That was, until the contract was fully altered. Ciel gritted his teeth. He was obviously trying not to scream. Sebastian smirked as he watched his former master. The boy was fighting the change. This indeed would hurt the boy a lot more. The boy writhed under Sebastian. Bulges under his hair were seen. They trembled as they were pushed back in and out of his head.

"Scream, CIEL. Just let it out. You don't have to fight it. There's nobody here but us." He could tell the boy would hold on as long as he could. Sebastian sighed. The boy still had such pride when his supposed death was so near. Hoping to regenerate his arm and produce a sweet cry from the boy, he pushed down the boy's sleeve over his right shoulder. He bit it, clamping elongating fangs into flesh.

Ciel could no longer hold back. He threw his head back and screamed in pain. It just hurt so goddamn much!

Sebastian smirked against Ciel's skin and sucked the blood that was beginning to flow out. The boy was beginning to lose conciousness. He had ineffectively fought the change. It had tired him out. He looked up wearily at the older man who now had his other arm. The man smiled gently at him before using the rest of Ciel's blood to tatoo his shoulder.

It was his own kind of brand. In case other's either ignored or hadn't noticed whose property this was. He painted the younger male's shoulder-blade with letter designs. SM for Sebastian Michaelis and LV III for Lucifer Vendentta the 3rd. They swirled into each other. When Sebastian was satisfied he withdrew his hand.

"Close your eyes Ciel. Rest." He watched the boy nod slightly before he slipped into sleep. Sebastian smiled and slipped something out of his pocket and around Ciel's neck.

"Rest now, my pet. You've got a long day ahead of you."

Thanx 4 reading my fanfic.

pleaz r&r. u can make suggestions if u want.

I'm a lil young, so pleaz limit cussin', i'd 'preciate it.

thanx again. send me a message with a couple of ur fanfics.

i'd love to read them.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

HeysU


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel woke up and opened his eyes but all he saw was black. Dark. Emptiness. 'Is this what death is like?' He wondered. Then his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could just make out his surroundings. He was in a huge bed that was much too big for him. The blinds were a few feet away and so Ciel made that his priority. He unsteadily stood up and made his way to the long curtains.

He pulled them back and blinked against the sudden harsh glare of the sun. He hissed, in a bad mood at waking up so early. He paused. Wasn't he used to waking up EARLIER than this? Something about this situation scared him and why had he hissed? Actually HISSED. Like an animal. This was confusing and frightened him at the same time.

Ciel looked around and spotted a mirror. He might as well look at himself. Seeing as he wasn't dead and all. He stumbled over to it and nearly had a heart attack. His hair was mussed and his clothes messy. That wasn't what appaled him though. Instead of human ears, he had cat ones atop his head. Hanging limply from his backside somewhere was a tail that peeked up from under an oversized dress shirt. The shirt hung slightly off of his right shoulder and showed red markings.

Ciel strained to look and saw strange letters. Forgetting that as a new problem approached, Ciel focused on his neck. Fitted snugly on his neck was a collar. A collar. For animals, for PETS. Who would do this to the Earl Phantomhive, to the head of the Funtom Company? He growled at the collar. He wanted to simply rip it off his neck, while another part of him wanted to rip it to pieces.

There was even a loop for a leash. Ciel hissed at his reflection in disgust as he started to claw at the collar. He soon found that it would not come off and this angered him more. He began to wildly claw at his neck as his tail whipped around in annoyance. In fact, the boy's very aura read 'PISSED OFF'.

"I would rather you not do that" a voice called.

Ciel turned and almost threw himself at who he saw. It was none other than Sebastian. "You" he hissed. The aura quickly changed from 'PISSED OFF', rose to 'IMMENSELY PISSED', and then to 'SOON TO BE MURDER'.

The man chuckled. "Yes, it's me Kitten. Though in Hell, my name is no longer Sebastian." He watched as the boy hissed at him yet again. "Kitten" he spat. "Don't call me that."

Sebastian smiled slyly. "Ooh. You obviously think you're still in charge. You're in for a rude awakening, Kitten" he made sure to put emphasis on the last word. "I'm the master now."

"Master or not, this is unacceptable. My appearance is one of a hateful beast."

Sebastian chuckled. "It's too late to change you back now, Ciel. We are in Hell now. The contract is over and as several things on your body state that you belong to me."

Ciel glared at the use of his name and it darkened when the demon claimed him. "I belong to no one. You of all people should know that."

"Ah! That's right. Ciel is a rather stubborn child." The demon chuckled when the said boy's glare intensified. Oh, if only looks could kill. "You want proof?" The demon asked slyly.

Ciel looked at Sebastian warily.

"Ciel Phantomhive, demon pet of Lucifer Vendetta lll, the great-grandson of Satan. Your master commands you. Act properly for a boy of your age, that is an order."

Excruciating pain traveled from his contracted eye and into his body. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold back the cries forcing their way up his throat. This only dulled them to loud whimpers. His legs gave out. He tried to fight, but eventually had to give in. With a shriek, Ciel felt his defenses crumble. The walls that hid his thoughts and fears and feelings collapsed.

Sebastian or Lucifer could see that he had won. Not only had the boy stopped shaking and whimpering, but he had looked up with an unguarded expression. His eyes held emotions other than pride and anger.

"S-sebastian. I'm s-scared. What d-does this m-m-mean?" The boy stuttered. His eyes widened to comic proportions as he realized what he had just said.

Lucifer smiled and picked up the petite child. "Shh...don't worry, Kitten. Master will take care of everything."

The boy nodded and leaned against his chest. "I hate this" he whispered and winced at the pain that came again.

Lucifer sighed. "Obviously, my pet needs more training. You may return to your regular mind-set."

Almost immediately, Ciel started to fight and cuss at the man.

Lucifer smiled slyly once again. "I think it's time for a bath, Kitten."

Ciel froze and shivered at the words. Then he kicked into overdrive, fighting with renewed strength.

Thanx 4 reading my fanfic.

pleaz r&r. u can make suggestions if u want.

I'm a lil young, so pleaz limit cussin', i'd 'preciate it.

thanx again. send me a message with a couple of ur fanfics.

i'd love to read them.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

HeysU


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer held the trembling Ciel in his arms after drying him off. The boy obviously was now afraid of water. He had to order the child to stay still. The boy was still immobilized and glared at the man. Lucifer sighed. "Honestly Ciel. You don't expect me to let myself be ripped to shreds by your pretty little claws, do you?"

"I wish you would've" he muttered.

The demon chuckled as he put the boy's collar back on. He glanced at the boy who was still glaring. He quickly dressed the boy in a slightly oversized blue dress shirt and black pants.

"You hungry, Kitten?" As if on cue, Ciel's stomach rumbled.

The demon laughed and picked up the boy, much to Ciel's dislike. He carried his pet downstairs and into a kitchen where a man was grilling

"Fish" Ciel whispered and licked his lips.

Lucifer smiled and walked over to the man. "Good morning, Kizer."

The dark-haired man turned and smiled. "Good morning, Master Vendetta." He ran an eye over the boy in his master's arms. "I see the boy's awake. He certainly is a cute little thing."

The said boy snapped out of his state and glared at the chef. The man just chuckled down at him. "Nice to meet you, little one. The name's Duane Kizer. I serve as Master Vendetta's cook. I look forward to working with you."

The boy growled a bit, but decided to keep his dignity. "I apologize that I may not shake your hand like a proper gentleman," he glared up at the lord of the house. "But it is nice to meet you. The name's Ciel Phantomhive."

Both of the demons chuckled. "Wouldn't you fly into a fit if you could move, Phantomhive?" The man decided to avoid anymore squabbles.

The boy grunted. "You're probably right, . I can't stand being touched. It is repulsive."

The man watched Ciel shiver, true to his word the boy was slightly pale and looked sick to his stomach. Duane looked over at his master questioningly. Lucifer gave him a look that read 'LATER'.

"Are you hungry, Phantomhive?" Duane smiled at the heap in his master's arms. The boy opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted by the master.

"Honestly, Kizer. Ciel will be working with you, no need to be so stiff. You can call him by name."

"He most certainly can not" The boy spat.

Lucifer glared down at Ciel. "Let me rephrase that, Ciel" his attention was on Duane. "You can and will call my kitten by his name. That is an order Duane Kizer."

"Yes, Master Vendetta. Ciel" he said tentatively as the boy glared at the two men. "Would you like something to eat?"

Ciel hissed up at Lucifer before baring his fangs at Duane. "Do not speak to me as if I am a child. Keep your pitiful emotions to yourself. If you cannot refrain from looking down on me, then do not dare look at me at all" he said vehemently.

"Ciel" Lucifer snapped. "You have crossed a line. This is an order from your master: act appropriately for a child of your age."

The pain followed. Ciel fought as hard as he could. 'No. I will not be ridiculed again!' But eventually the boy had to give in. He screamed.

Duane flinched as he watched the young cat-boy shake and shiver. He knew the child was trying to fight the order, the contract itself. He flinched once again as the boy screamed. Duane knew his lord and master had won.

Ciel shakily looked up at Lucifer. The man smirked down at his pet that was close to tears. "M-master? You're not t-too angry at me, r-right?"

Lucifer's smirk grew wider at his victory. "Apologize to Kizer for being rude and to me, Kitten and you'll be forgiven. As a punishment, you'll remain this way for breakfast."

Ciel trembled in raw fury and rage, but his childish state trembled out of sorriness. He felt bad for saying such things to friendly .

"Yes, Master." He looked tearfully at Duane. "I'm s-sorry Mr. K-k-kizer. I shouldn't have said such things" he sniffled before continuing. "Please forgive me."

Duane was taken aback by the boy's transformation. He smiled softly. Master Lucifer's will is strong and shall be done. "Of course, Ciel."

The boy winced and then took a sharp intake of breath. He felt pain. His miniscule reaction had resulted in a feeling quite like being punched in the gut.

"Kitten, what are you forgetting?"

Ciel looked up at the demon holding him. "I am sorry, Master. I shouldn't have insulted and obeyed your wishes."

"Good, Kitten. You may move now."

Ciel wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck. "I'm sorry Master. Your kitten will try harder" he mumbled in the demon's ear.

Lucifer smirked as the neko buried his face into the elder's neck. "Make sure you keep that promise, Kitten."

Thanx 4 reading my fanfic.

pleaz r&r. u can make suggestions if u want.

I'm a lil young, so pleaz limit cussin', i'd 'preciate it.

thanx again. send me a message with a couple of ur fanfics.

i'd love to read them.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

HeysU


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast had Ciel hating himself. He couldn't resist too much, Lucifer had made sure of that. What he could do was... INSULT THAT BASTARD.

No. He couldn't even do that. Even in his mind the pain was close to overwhelming.

What really hurt Ciel's pride the most was that Lucifer INSISTED that the boy sit on his lap.

"But Master- it's improper!"

"Sit still, Kitten."

"Master!"

Lucifer sighed and wrapped his arms around the thrashing boy's middle. "Sit still, Ciel" the master said, sharper.

Ciel stopped and looked up. "Master-"

"Hush now. We're supposed to be eating."

The boy looked down and an awkward silence came over the room.

"Ohayou!" The doors burst open to show 3 people. A very flustered looking Duane, and two asian people.

The asian woman was the one who had yelled. She was very pale with black hair, brown eyes, and bright blue clothes.

The asian man beside her looked a bit different. He had blue eyes, though still a blackette, and fairly light skin. He wore darker blue garments.

They walked inside, leaving Duane to hold all the plates.

"Hai, ohayou, Vendetta Lucifer-san." The man followed closely behind the woman.

"Good morning, Lee. Good morning, Anami."

The two people walked to Lucifer's side and knelt on one knee.

"You summoned us, my lord?" murmured the male.

"Yes, Lee" Lucifer shifted Ciel. "I would like you to meet my little kitten."

Their heads snapped up. Their eyes fell on Ciel, and he suddenly felt nervous.

"M-master" he whined and buried his face Lucifer's chest.

"Kawai!" exclaimed Anami. She jumped up.

"Anami" Lee said softly. The woman quickly knelt back down. "He is quite cute, though."

Lucifer looked down at the clinging boy. "What do you say, Kitten?"

"Thank you" the boy muttered, but it sounded like; hank oo.

"Kawai" whispered Anami.  
"You might not think that when you actually meet him." The two people looked at him quizzically.

"My lord, what is it that you mean" Lee asked cautiously.

"My kitten is actually a very rude and cold child. I had to order him to act like a normal 12-year-old as a punishment.

"Punishment? My lord, when did you acquire this... 'kitten'?"

"I had a contract with him on Earth. My kitten was always a very cold and cruel child. He was the first interesting child on Earth that I had met. I realized I might actually miss my young master. So, I changed the contract."

"My lord, the child cannot be that bad" Lee insisted.

"I can give you his back story later, but, for now, would you like to meet him?"

Lee and Anami eagerly nodded. Children could not be cruel in their eyes.

"Kitten, your mindset can return until I say 'Dono'."

Immediately the couple noticed the boy's change. He sat up straighter, and was very close to glaring at them.

"I hate that, you!" he said, glancing up at Master Vendetta.

"Careful."

Ciel got the message and did not speak to Lucifer again.

He certainly didn't want to be a child again. "Charmed, I'm sure. The name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Master" Anami whispered. "Change him back. He's scary this way."

Lucifer chuckled as Ciel rounded on the woman.

"Don't ever say such a thing to me. You don't know what it's like. To be forced into a mind you revolt. Forced to be weak with no defenses. To be vulnerable. It is repulsive. I hate being like this! I hate... being... touched..." He stopped rather suddenly and started to tremble.

"No! Please stop! I hate this! Let go!"

"Ciel?" Lucifer stared.

Thanx 4 reading my fanfic.

pleaz r&r. u can make suggestions if u want.

I'm a lil young, so pleaz limit cussin', i'd 'preciate it.

thanx again. send me a message with a couple of ur fanfics.

i'd love to read them.

XOXOXOXOXOXXO

HeysU


End file.
